


Taught

by angelstreak



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Phone Call During Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Huening Kai, mentions of other members - Freeform, no beta we die like men, okay a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelstreak/pseuds/angelstreak
Summary: a little fun before dance practice
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 193





	Taught

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work. i just wanted some yeonkai okay? (also i changed my username i didn't want to ruin 'tyunning')please tell me if there are any mistakes!

Yeonjun doesn’t exactly know how he got into this situation-- but he knows that there is no turning back now. He’s in the artist lounge, fully naked-- save for his underwear-- sitting across someone he considers a younger brother who is also in the process of getting undressed. Huening Kai discards the bright yellow hoodie on the floor, starting to work on the sleeveless shirt he wore underneath.

Yeonjun is mesmerized, eyes hungrily eating up the sight before him. Lightly carved muscles moving underneath supple skin, _what a feast._ He smacks his lips, one, twice and clears his throat. Kai halts, peeks at him from underneath long lashes. _Cute._ The blush that blooms across Kai’s face is nothing new, Yeonjun is used to teasing the younger boy to the depths of embarrassment, but the reason is different. Fluster? Excitement? Most likely a combination of both.

“Am I.. Am I doing something wrong or..?” The boy licks his lips nervously, Yeonjun resists the urge to pinch his cheeks and call him cute.

“No, not at all. Keep going, might have to pick up the pace a little. Break’s over in..” Yeonjun twists his torso to look at the clock, “Roughly fifty minutes, right.”

A flutter, another piece of garment is carelessly strewn across the floor.

“Why are we doing this _now_ again?” Kai says. _He’s chatty._ And he’s forgetting the honorifics, Yeonjun decides he’ll let this one slide. Yeonjun can’t blame him, while he was well versed in the art of satisfying biological _needs_ , this was new territory for the young boy. His innocence was obvious, not a single attempt at being _sexy_. But that’s okay, Kai’s face alone is enough to get anyone with a good imagination _bothered._

_Plus he’s a fast learner_

“Because _someone’s_ impatient. Now come here, listen to everything I tell you to do, okay?” Yeonjun shifts,patting the space in front of him. Kai follows, not meeting his eyes. _Too stiff._ He runs both of his hands down the boy’s firm chest, one hand pressing right above his heart. It draws a reaction. Yeonjun decides that it’s better than nothing.

“Look at me, hey” he tucks a finger underneath Kai’s chin, “Do you want this?” he palms the younger’s arousal through his boxers, _impressive_. The muscle in his chest palpitate wildly, he can feel thrumming underneath his fingers, through the layers of body tissue in between going- _thump, thump, thump._

Kai bites the inside of his cheek, thoughts filling the emptiness of the room, he nods. Yeonjun needs more than that, “Words, baby.” he says.

“Yes. I do. I want..” he hesitates, “I want you, hyung” he gulps audibly. Yeonjun gives him a smile, hand sliding up from Kai’s chest to his shoulder, he squeezes it reassuringly.

“Okay..” it’s softer than intended, “Okay” Yeonjun repeats, louder this time, for himself. He grabs Kai’s hand and brings it up to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back of his hand. He observes the boy’s reaction, _intense,_ the hairs on the back of his neck stands up at the dangerous glint hiding behind brown irises.

_You’re the one leading_

He trails kisses from Kai’s wrist down to his knuckles- _what a pretty hand_ \- he almost feels jealous. So delicate, not a single sign of manual labor. He pauses, finally reaching the tips of Kai’s fingers.

_Even his nails are elegantly trimmed._

He darts his tongue out for a quick lick. _Salty,_ but that’s to be expected. The boy squirms but doesn’t pull away.

Yeonjun’s lips part to accommodate four fingers, it’s a tight fit but Yeonjun has taken bigger things from Kai before. He gets to work quickly, sucking and lathering saliva all over the digits. He gives a few teasing bites to which Kai whines at but he doesn’t linger any longer, time is against them. He lets go, spitting on them for good measure.

“You’re gonna have to finger me open” He says, taking off his boxers. He reclines on the couch, elbows digging into the cushion, and opens his legs invitingly. The other is the definition of a tomato. A few second pass and he still doesn’t move, Yeonjun frowns.

“What’s wrong? Would you rather me-”

“No” Kai shakes his head, snapping himself out of his stupor. He crawls closer to Yeonjun, he lifts his legs by the ankles and places them on his shoulder, settling on the spot in between. “It’s just that.. You’re so pretty like this, hyung”

_Ah_

He’s weak with praises.

He flinches when a finger circles his rim, caught off guard. Kai looks at him in alarm, puppy eyes and all. “Sorry,” Yeonjun mumbles underneath his breath, face growing hot “go on.”

Kai complies and slides the first finger in. Yeonjun takes this time to compose himself, a finger isn’t much. It’s still occurring to him that he’s doing this _here_ a place that they share with other artists. Doing vlives will never be the same again. And sure, the door was locked but it would only take a trip to the janitor’s room down the hall for a key. A few moments later, Kai slides the second finger in, scissoring him open. This warrants a whimper from Yeonjun, he’s a little embarrassed.

It’s not the first time that they have sex, but this is the first time Yeonjun’s on the _receiving_ end. He knew that the day would come-- when Kai would want to fuck him-- he just didn’t think it’d be here of all places.

Kai is doing better than expected. The first time that they had given head to each other, the boy was an absolute mess. Luckily, Yeonjun was patient enough to teach him the _proper ways_ to pleasure someone. At first he’d been hesitant to teach him _things_ because really these were stuff you weren’t supposed to discuss with _co-workers._ But Yeonjun figured they’re much more than that, much much more than that.

Another digit enters, then another. And _oh_ he can most definitely feel them now. Yeonjun tilts his head back, eyes fluttering shut, mouth falling open at the sensation. It’s usually him who does the penetrating (and the last person he did so was Kai) so it’s been awhile since he’s had something up there. There are no complaints though. The boy does a good job of imitating Yeonjun, he figures it goes for sex as well.

“R-right there” he instructs, hips rolling down instinctively. “Not too hard, it’s sensitive” he warns. It’s obvious that Kai is enjoying the sight before him, gaze never lingering in one place for too long-- eating up Yeonjun with his eyes.It’s not everyday that you have Choi Yeonjun pliant and vulnerable after all.Kai finds the little nub again, paying heed to Yeonjun’s words and brushing against it with just the right amount of pressure.

His fingers are _amazing._ Yeonjun thinks,

_That’s probably because he plays the piano_

_And the guitar_

“Agh!” He cries out, this was bad, the walls were very thin- if anyone had passed by they probably would’ve heard him. He muffles himself with his arm as Kai continues to massage his prostate, his dick starts to leak precome, pooling on his abs. Kai is relentless, the arm holding him up trembles. He collapses under his own weight, landing with an ‘umph’ on the cushion.

Kai halts, shifting himself, Yeonjun waits for him to continue. He doesn’t.

“Hyung, can I..” he trails off, Yeonjun opens his eyes. Kai’s a mess. Sweat visibly beads down his temple, that same liquid casts the same effect on the rest of his body, emphasizing each curve. _Won’t be the only liquid covering him soon enough._ But he’s not looking at him, Yeonjun follows the gaze of his eyes. His chest. Of course.

“Go ahead, baby”

Kai doesn’t need anymore encouragement. He bends down, capturing a nipple and sucks on it like there’s no tomorrow. His free hand fondles the other chest, rolling the nub harshly with his thumb. The rough treatment gets Yeonjun even more worked up, he wraps his arms around Kai’s neck, pulling him closer. Noises spill out of his lips endlessly, his walls clamps around the fingers, Kai gets the message and immediately starts to massage him again.

_Fuck_

“Oh my god” he whispers underneath his breath, this is way more than he expected. He presses his lips together to hold in his moans, but even the ‘mhms’ from his throat was loud enough to bounce on the walls. A tight heat starts to form in his lower abdomen, everything starts to blur. Kai moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. His hands start to move faster too, curling and uncurling inside Yeonjun, driving him insane.

“I-im close” he warns, head shuffling from side to side. He clenches his abs, trying to stave off the incoming orgasm. He fists Kai’s hair to pull him away but the boy was determined. He holds Yeonjun down with his weight, tongue rapidly teasing the swollen nipple . Yeonjun arches unconsciously towards the touch, giving Kai more access.

_This is bad, I can’t make a mess here._

Kai lets go off his nipple with one last bite, tongue making its way south. He makes sure to savor the taste, kissing particular spots which he knew Yeonjun was sensitive at. The muscle drags across Yeonjun’s abs, then dips down his belly button, making him lurch.

Finally, Kai latches onto his dripping cock,humming in delight at the taste. He gives it a very _harsh_ suck and simultaneously delivers a hard blow to his prostate.

Yeonjun’s eyes rolls to the back of his head and his arms flail wildly, searching for something to grab on. Kai holds his thighs down as he convulses, focusing on swallowing every last drop of his passion. Kai isn’t really fond of bitter and salty things, but Yeonjun might just be an exception.

He steals a glance at the clock,thirty three minutes.

“Where in the world did you learn all that, huh?” Yeonjun says in between pants, voice coming out hoarse.

Kai gives him a closed eyed smile, “From the best.”

Yeonjun snorts, wiping peck of white on Kai’s lips with his thumb. That was one heck of an orgasm, he’ll give him that.

“We should hurry, there’s not much time left.”

He stands up on quivering legs, pushing Kai down on the couch. “Off” he tugs on the boxers, the instruction was carried out in less than a second. Yeonjun allows himself a few moments to the gawk at the impressive length, giddiness washing over him. It’s not the first time he’s seeing it, certainly not the first he’s taking it-- but, he gulps, it’s the first time that _thing_ is going inside of him.

_Should’ve brought lube_

He drops to his knees, wrapping his lips around the tip. It’s way too familiar. He flicks the slit with his tongue, earning him a groan of approval. Oh how he wishes they had more time. He bobs his head back and forth, hollowing his cheeks in few intervals. He takes more and more of the length each time, making sure to lather a generous amount of saliva as he goes.

Kai is getting restless so he spares the boy, making a mental note to invite him to his room after they finish work. He pulls off with a ‘pop’ and meets Kai’s eyes. They were hidden under the shadows of his bangs but the glint shone through the darkness, like a predator to a prey.

_I’m still in control_

He knows that’s only half-true by now.

Yeonjun straddles the younger’s thighs, and though the tip is barely kissing his rim-- _fuck it’s so big._ His heart is in his throat, beating rapidly. Doubt mixed with excitement boils in his chest like some sort of evil concoction and he almost finds himself backing away from the challenge.

Challenge.

_That’s one way to define a dick._

And well, he’s Choi Yeonjun, ‘Challenge’ is his middle name (the dictionary definition and his _own_ definition).He lowers himself, the head enters his channel and before he knows it, he’s sinking deeper and deeper down Kai’s cock.

They groan simultaneously as the huge shaft sheaths itself into Yeonjun. He falls against Kai’s chest, breathing like he’s just ran a marathon. He relishes in the way the other holds him, caged in his broad figure, Yeonjun feels so small.

“Are you okay, hyung?” Kai is looking at him with those puppy eyes again, sincere, pure. _Adorable_. It’s the last time he’ll ever call him that. There’s no way he can see Kai the same way again.

And despite the literal _pain in the ass_ he’s sporting, he manages to grin, “Never been better.”

\--

Maybe it was a bad idea after all.

Or good

Or bad

Yeonjun can’t decide, he’s rendered incoherent-- _dumb_ , too busy being fucked to next year’s next week.

Eight minutes. They’re eight minutes late to their dance practice and _god_ \-- dance, dancer-- right he wasn’t the only dancer in the room. Kai’s a dancer,a very good one- though not as good as Yeonjun. But still- he’s got the body, the thighs, the _hips_ and--

“Huening K-!” that’s the third time that the younger has slapped him quiet. With his lips. Because his hands were too busy playing with Yeonjun’s tits.

_Tits_

When had he started calling his chest ‘ _tits’?_

Ten, twenty-- minutes ago? Does it matter?

Their teeth clash as their lips met, tongues pressing together-- _feeling_ each other. And oh they really should be wrapping this up. But he’s so good. He’s so _good._ Everything feels _wonderful_ \- like his nerve endings are ablaze. Yeonjun’s hands are everywhere- running across the wide expanse of skin, scratching his nails and painting him red.

_Where was he?_

Right, _dancers_. Kai’s got the stamina too. A whole lot of it. How could he have forgotten? He’s sucked his dick before.

But sucking dick’s a whole lot of different from taking it.

Yeonjun’s cock has been leaking nonstop.He’s pretty sure some of it has gotten on the couch. Orgasms bleeding into the next , he’s had to stop Kai from jerking him off because it was getting too much- hence why the younger was busy with his torso-area. He’s just as sensitive there, but then so was the rest of his body. Overstimulation, he believes, is what this is called.

Or maybe he’s just being fucked senseless. There’s not that much difference.

“Hurry up.. ngh” he mumbles against the younger’s mouth, too exhausted to pull himself away. Kai sucks Yeonjun’s bottom lip, it’s swollen, but that doesn’t stop him from pressing his canines into them. Kai does it hard enough to break the skin, drawing blood, he laps it up immediately.

“I-im nearly there, hyung” there’s a tremor in his voice. And Yeonjun _maybe_ believes him.

“You ‘aid tha six minutes ago” He whines, pounding his fists on Kai’s chest, there’s no force behind it. How was he reduced like this? He’s supposed to be the one in lead.Drool leaks from the edge of his lips. Had he known it would’ve turned out like this, he would’ve waited until they got home.

“For real this time”

Yeonjun has no choice but to hold onto that promise, he buries his face into the crook of Kai’s neck, tongue sticking out lazily.He doubts he can go to practice after this. Vocal training will also have to wait. Hums vibrate from his throat, getting distorted with every time Kai bounces him on his lap.

_So this is what getting your guts rearranged feels like._ He’s only half there-- one half drowning in pleasure, the other in exhaustion. His thoughts haze from one topic to another, but they never reach the surface, his mind is all Kai, Kai and Kai . He wouldn’t mind getting fucked to sleep like this.

Suddenly, an all too familiar melody begins to play, it’s Shawn Mendes. Kai has blasted way too many of his songs during stretching for Yeonjun to not recognize his voice.

Kai slows down, eventually coming to a stop. The haze fades away and he’s brought back to reality. Yeonjun looks up at him, mouth pursing into a pout.

“Why’d you stop?” His voice is a pitch higher, every word comes out in a whine.

“I thought you wanted me to finish already, hyung” Kai says, amused, he looks over Yeonjun’s shoulders.

“It’s Taehyunnie” his voice fades a little at the end. His eyes dart from the phone to Yeonjun, not sure what to do. He reaches over and takes the phone, hovering his hand over the decline button. Yeonjun is watching him from, pout still set in place.

He sees it.

That same mischievous streak that shines across his irises whenever he gets another _brilliant_ idea for a prank. The call ends, Kai thrusts the phone into Yeonjun’s hands, lips tugging up into a smirk. It starts to ring again.

“Answer it, hyung”

_There it is_

Yeonjun stares at the phone, Kai’s demand still processing in his mind. The glare of the screen makes his eyes water, something else makes him shiver. It’d be a lie if he said that situations like this didn’t cross his mind before. Another if he said he didn’t want to experience it at least once. But fantasies are fine lines away from reality-

“I can’t”

The phone call ends, not even seconds later, there’s another one. The vibrations from the phone is condescending.

“Why not? Are you scared?”

His pout turns into a scowl, Kai smiles victoriously, this kid knew him too well. He looks at the screen, it’s Soobin this time. Figures, they must’ve thought the signal was bad.

“Tell them we’re on our way” Kai says, moving his hips in a way that it brushes against Yeonjun’s prostate perfectly. Yeonjun whimpers, grabbing Kai’s shoulder with his free hand. It’s ridiculous, and it’s stupid. Plus, their leader had the habit to put every call on speaker mode. But he’s not in the right state of mind and Kai managed to push the right buttons.

Yeonjun, after all, is never the one to back down from a challenge

_Perhaps he should get different middle name_

“Kai? _Finally_. Where in the world are you? Is Yeonjun-hyung with you? He’s not answering his phone” concern laced his tone, Yeonjun almost felt bad. Almost. There’s no room for anything else when pleasure’s filling you up.

“I-it’s me, Soobin” he sucks in a breath, throwing daggers at Kai with his eyes. The younger looks unaffected, and even had the audacity to _wink_ at him. His hands are settled around Yeonjun’s hips, lifting him in rhythm with his thrusts. What the fuck. Yeonjun gulps, face contorting with the effort of having to keep himself sounding _composed._

He isn’t doing a very good job.

“Yeonjun-hyung? Why are you-- never mind. Where are you? You said you were in the artist lounge but it’s locked, staff must’ve been fixing something”

Yeonjun opens his mouth to respond-- Kai chooses that moment to pick him up and lay him down on the couch. The action startles him, and he lets out a surprised yelp that bleeds into an embarrassingly loud moan as Kai shoves into him with extra force.

“Oh my god, hyung are you okay?” Soobin’s words are slipping from in from one ear and out the other- because _wow_ this angle is hitting some _spots_ he didn’t know existed.

_‘Did he fall over or something?’_

_‘Just tell them to hurry up, hyung’_

It’s the other two’s voices in the background. He doesn’t bother answering them.

“Y-yeah I’m fine just-” he covers the mic-- at least where he hopes the mic was-- and turns his head away from the phone to moan. “We went to the convenience store t-to get some snacks and-” _fuck_ he can’t do this. He presses his lips together, a few tears slipping from the corners of his eyes from all the stimulation and the need to be quiet.The cock? He can take it all, but quiet? He can’t do _quiet._

_‘We didn’t see them earlier though?’ ‘Maybe they just went to a different store?’ ‘Where else would….’_

The voices fade away, there’s shuffling of shoes against the floor before he hears the unmistakable sound of the studio speaker being plugged, the their choreographer must’ve arrived . He hears them greeting each other, Soobin confirms it to him.

“Hyung, the teacher’s here. Hurry up okay? We’re gonna warm up” The sound of skin slapping against skin starts to overpower the steady hum of the A/C , it’s no doubt that if they converse further, Soobin would catch up on it or Yeonjun would give himself away. Both he’d rather not happen.

“W-we’re on our way” he manages to choke out, he thumbs over ‘end call’ before the phone slips out of his hold, landing on the floor with a thud. Yeonjun can’t hold it, his moans spill out like a string of mantra ‘ah’s’ and ‘Kai’s’ on repeat. Kai grabs his legs and hitches it up- sliding his hand on Yeonjun’s smooth thighs, pressing a kiss on his ankle.

The gesture is sweet but his eyes say another thing. Yeonjun doesn’t bother trying to identify it. His bangs casts shadows over his eyes and he fucks into Yeonjun harder, faster and deeper than earlier. It’s wild abandon, not the slightest grasp at control.

Yeonjun screams his name, losing all sense of self-preservation. He opens his legs a tiny bit wider, and shivers when he feels _finally_ feels the other’s seed spill into him. He climaxes too, albeit a dry one, he’s been milked through . Kai stiffens in his hold, pumping him full of his come-- it’s almost inhuman-- or Yeonjun’s just overreacting.

That’d be a lot to clean up later.

Kai pulls out of him and plops himself in a sitting position, right beside Yeonjun. They’re both out of breath, perspiration dripping from every pore. The sound of their pants intertwine with the echoes of the activites they just finished.

“I.. I don’t remember teaching you that” Yeonjun says in between breaths, his body feels like jelly.

“Seems like you enjoyed it though” Kai responds, slinging him a lazy smile, at least he’s not the only one worked to the bone. They sit still for a few seconds, minutes? Basking in the post-orgasm haze.

“Let me clean you up, hyung” Kai presses a kiss on his nose as he stands up. Yeonjun is too tired to say anything, so he nods and slings an arm over his eyes, trying hard to think about anything other than the come spilling out of his hole.

Aftercare..

He's taught him well.

\--

Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun and their unfortunate dance teacher are sitting in the practice room,with good distance, pointedly not looking at each other. Their mentor is scrolling through her phone, so was Beomgyu, with ears redder than Taehyun’s hair. Taehyun stares at himself in the mirror, the perfect picture of calm hiding a tornado inside. And Soobin-

Soobin was a sakura petal. Face pink, his neck too. One hand holding his phone, the other holding the wire for the studio’s speakers. He was planning to play a Bebe Rexha song to stretch to after calling the missing duo so he plugged it in.

At least they didn’t hear too much, right?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> this was shiro!!@angelonsheets


End file.
